Zoo 2: Animal Park - Currency
Zoo 2, as with most simulation games, has multiple types of currency. The different currencies allow you to purchase or upgrade various things in your zoo. There are two main times and then a few specialty types. Main currency The main currencies in Zoo 2 are coins and gems (diamonds). Coins: Coins are the standard currency in Zoo 2 and the one you will be use the most. Coins can be used to purchase animals, shops, decorations, upgrades, enclosures, and land expansions. Coins are generally easy to obtain. The ways to get coins are: # They are generated by visitors entering your main gate and by purchasing items from your shops. # Coins are also almost always awarded for completing quests. # Coins can also be obtained by exchanging gems for coins, though this isn't recommended. # 2000 coins are awarded for the first day of the daily login path. # Many items can be sold for coins, though at a significantly lower price than it takes to purchase the same items. (Even gems items are sold for coins). Gems: Gems are the premium currency of Zoo 2. A number of higher level animals, decorations, land expansions and upgrades will require gems. Gems are much harder to get, but can be obtained in five ways: # Four days of on the daily login path have gems as a reward. Additionally if you login more than 25 days in the month, extra days grant you one gem. # One gem is awarded for most zoo level upgrades. Even level than ends in 5 (15, 25, 35...) awards you 5 gems while every level that ends in 0 (20, 30, 40...) awards you as many gems as the level. # Gems are awarded for watching video ads (tap on the billboard at the entrance to your zoo). You need to watch 10 videos for 1 gem so it is a slow process, but will eventually get you some gems. # Gems will sometimes be awarded when completing a quest. # Gems can be purchased for real money. The more real money you spend, the higher the rate of gems you will receive. Additionally many gem packages will include exclusive or VIP animals as well as enclosure related items to that animal. Specialty currency Specialty currencies are those that can only be used to acquire special or limited items. Most relate to events, but tickets are a special type that always exists during the game. Tickets: Tickets are a type of currency that can be used to "complete" puzzle pieces. You're current ticket balance is shown when looking at the puzzle pieces screen. Tickets can be obtained two ways: # Two days on the daily login path award you tickets. # You can "scrap" unwanted puzzle pieces for a tickets. Generally you get half as many tickets when scraping a piece as it would cost to buy a puzzle piece. Event Currency: During some events, special decorations will be available for purchase (using coins or gems). These decorations will then generate a special event currency. This currency can be collected and spent in a special events related store that will be accessible only during the event. Players are usually able to exchange diamonds for event currency as well. Note that Event Currency is NOT retained beyond the duration of the special event. There is generally a "redemption" period after the event decorations stop producing new currency where you will still be able to spend your event currency. But after that ends any unspent event currency disappears.